Baby Steps
by JaronBaka
Summary: This will eventually be turned into a manga but this is the story...My friends and me are possessed by demons Summary done and simplified


"Baby Steps"

**A sound of a camera turning on,followed by a womans voice...  
Woman: (Voice is hoarse and mono)It appears that we have found the missing students and the murderer outside of "County Road 77" Police have investigated and that both the victims and the murderer were killed...(Report continues)**

(Scene shows woman broadcasting on the side of the field with the bodies covered up.)

"I didn't ...(Sigh) …. I didn't think it would get this bad..."

Tuesday, March 12th 2013 7:00am...  
Today was a bit warmer than usual. Like any average day in Texas, the heat was quite intense and you were lucky if a gust of wind beat against your face.  
Jaron, who spent his fifteen minutes of preparation, did nothing out of the ordinary.  
He woke up as if he were in the same state as a zombie, slipped into his clothes and dragged his feet out the apartment door with Myra and Christian following behind him, and entered the truck.

Jaron listened to the usual as they drove to Robstown.  
After dropping off Christian at his elementary school,  
Myra dumped Jaron off to the high school.  
As the school day passed through long terms of exchanging classrooms and  
chattering about with friends, Jaron was finally home.  
When the clock hit 12:00 am, he crashed.

[The following events are from Friday, March 15 2013]

The whole gang was hanging in the usual spot, (the back of the cafeteria), joking around and chatting until Jaron entered the area with a sleep deprived, yet paranoid, face.  
It was as if a dark, heavy aura had consumed him.  
He took a seat at the end of the table.

Sammy:(Glances at Jaron) "Whoa, hey Jaron what's the matter?"

Jaron didn't respond, he just stared blankly at the floor.

Sammy: Jaron?  
When Sammy called his name again, Jaron snapped and broke into an episode of paranoia; he started to freak out and began whispering, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." in Japanese.  
He covered his ears with his hands and began saying that phrase even faster until he lost it.  
Jaron slammed the chair he had occupied, on the table.  
The sound echoed throughout the building.  
Again, he said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" Even louder than before and started swinging the chair around until he let it go.  
Luckily, it hit the trash can instead of the kid lounging next to it.  
He yelled again and this traumatizing event continued.  
The lunch ladies tried to stop him but he swat them like flies.  
That was enough.  
Star (Estrella), finally had risen and tried to end Jaron's rampage; dodging Jaron's attempt to knock her out with the chair, she fell to the floor and looked up at Jaron.

Jaron didn't return her glance, he just wept and walked out of the cafeteria without another word or action.

Star:(Getting up) … The fuck is wrong with him?

Naola: I don't know... but, we should stop him before he gets out of hand...

Star: Right!

Star ran down the hall and found Jaron cornering a student.  
She quickly caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.  
Jaron hugged her out of fear.

Jaron: (Sobbing.) Star... he was... following me. I didn't mean to cause any of this it's just...

[The Police enter the school]

Star saw Jaron being escorted to one of the cop cars as the lunch ladies were being loaded into the ambulance.

Star: "Is he... going to juvie?"

Officer: "Jaron? Oh, that boy, he's your friend?"

Star:(Nods)

Officer: Ah, no... We may press charges but it hasn't been decided. Kids these days, they don't get enough sleep y'know? Causes them to do crazy shit, eh?

Star:(Whispering to herself) There's no way that could be the cause...

Two days pass without any contact with Jaron.

Briana:So still no word from him?

Star: No.. and I don't think the "breakdown" caused this...

Briana:Why do you say that?

Star: His eyes were a strange color when I saw him on the ground...

Briana: I see...

Star: Yeah... I can't stop thinking about it. It's a lingering feeling.

After reaching Star's algebra class and Briana and Star hugged and said bye...Briana went to lunch...  
Afterschool Bus drop off  
The gang was at the bus drop off in front of the chemistry building,of course they were having a good time trying to forget the event that happened three days ago...But all of a sudden all of the gang's phone went off at the same time..They answered it..All they heard was maniacal laughter and it seemed to grow even louder as if the phone was on speaker and then it disconnected...The gang was at a lost for words...

The gang was sitting there until a strange man came up to them...

Man:Is anyone of you named Estrella?

Star:I'm right here

Man:Oh there you are...

Star:What do need sir?

Man:My name is Prometheus and I'm a demonologist...I would like to talk to you in private...

Star:Is it about Jaron?

Prometheus nodded

Star:Well all of us are Jaron's friends so whatever you have to say about Jaron we all listen..

Prometheus was hesitant at first but then began his diagnoses on Jaron...

Prometheus:Okay then(squatting down)Jaron's 'breakdown' was not caused by lack of sleep or anything like that...He's possessed

The gang was just surprised..

Prometheus:This is really one of the first few cases of actual demon possession...(Looking at the gang)By any chance did your phones disconnected after a phone call?

Briana:Yes,after the call my phone was completely shut off ...My battery was at a good life as well..

Star:Why'd you ask that question?

Prometheus:Oh i was investigating Jaron not too long ago and the same thing happened to my work phone and cell phone...But still this is really odd and actually I'm kinda worried on whats going to happen next...*Gets up and scans the group* I was trying not to worry you guys so much but I couldn't do it anymore...

The gang looked confused,Nick(Briana's boyfriend) walked over but everyone looked at him..He stopped in his tracks...

Nick:*Confused,looking at everyone*Umm...Did I do something?

Prometheus:*smiling and a little laugh*No,no nothing like that...Are you one of Jaron's friends?

Nick:Yes?  
Prometheus:Did you know what happened to him last Friday?

Nick:*Concerned face*Yes...

Prometheus:Oh who told you?

Nick:My girlfriend Briana...

Prometheus:Oh okay then...Would you like to be apart of this coversation?

Nick:Okay...

*As soon as Nick joined with the group,Prometheus quickly got back on topic*

Prometheus:*Serious voice*Jaron...*Sigh*Jaron is not meant to be taken lightly,he is a special subject in this investigation, he is starting to lose what humanity he has left...We tied him up so he would stop injuring himself...When I was investigating,he was just mouthing off what seems to be phone numbers*Looking at Briana*Does this happen to be your number?

Briana took the paper from his hands and she said yes...Prometheus quickly gave everyone a paper and they all said yes it was their number..Prometheus is now starting to be worried...

Prometheus:You guys are in danger...

Nick:Wha-what?

Prometheus:Jaron... is coming after you guys...He going to kill you all...

The gang was now starting to become scared

Prometheus:*Turning away from the group*There is no escape...All I can say is try to be cautious...

Prometheus exits the scene,while the group had a scared,horrified expression...

Next day,Tuesday,March 2013,Morning  
Star,and Naola weren't at the table because of dual credit and Briana hangs around the band hall..It was how Monday-Thursday mornings went...  
[Baseball bat scratching against cement..]

Students were just looking at a figure walking towards the middle of the high school...It was Jaron...

Jaron(now completely insane)looked up to the morning sky and started to laugh maniacally gathering attention to the students...Jaron calmed down and started to walk towards the cafeteria with his black baseball bat..He bumped into a student,the student looked back and saw that Jaron was tilting his head while giving a gentle smile then brutally murdering the student,of course some of the students friends tried to stop Jaron but it only made the killing spree even worse...Red(old lesbian security guard) and two police officers were there to stop Jaron...

Red:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Jaron:*Turns back*Killing people...hehehe

One of the police officers pointed the gun at Jaron,but then a *SHING* noise was heard then the officer's throat started to pour out blood and he fell dead...

Jaron:Hahahahaha

Red and the other officer were horrified while walking back...Jaron continued to the cafeteria...Upon entering Jaron smiled big while pulling off a pin to a smoke grenade and throwing it to the middle of the cafeteria...The bomb went off causing students to cough and the sprinklers to go off...Student were in panic trying to run out,Jaron swung his bat to any unlucky students that ran into him...The group in the back table got up trying to escape but then they were put to sleep by tranquilizer bullets...Sammy and Ven tried to run but were grabbed by a man in a long black robe covering his eyes,put Ven to sleep by chloroform...Sammy let go of Ven,but slipped on the water...Sammy looked up only to feel a needle like pain in her neck and eventually falling to the ground unconscious...

[Jaron's laugh echoed as the scene faded to the next one]

Voice:*Echoing*Wake up...Hey wake up ...I SAID WAKE UP*gunshot*

Sammy jerked her head up looking around,seeing that she has been tied up to Ven,Ricky,Briana,Nick,Marcus,Jared,Serigo,Bobby,Michael,Star,Stephany,Rebecca,and Kimberly...

Sammy:What*trying to get free*Whats happening?!

Jaron:Shut up...

Sammy looked up...

Sammy:Jaron?!

Jaron:The one and only...Hehehe

Marcus:What are you planning to do to us?

Jaron:*Walking around the tied up group*Well I was going to kill you right here...But since you guys are "Jaron's"friends...You have two choices...

Ricky:Which are?

Jaron:*Spinning his bat*One is I kill you guys right here right now...Or*Stops bat on the ground*you guys let me possess you...

The groups eyes went big...

Nick:*Scared Voice*What does the demon do...

Jaron:Amazing things! the demon can make you stronger,faster,and...(Side smile)you can kill without hesitation...

The group was quiet until Michael spoke up...

Michael:I'll do it...

Bobby:*Looking up and starting at Michael*Nii-Nii?

Michael:I don't feel like being brutally murder by a complete psycho...

Jaron:*Looking at Michael,smiling*I should have mention that since this is completely pure evil,if you start to bleed out your eyes THAT means you can't handle it, then you'll die...hehehe fun isn't it?

Michael was hesitant...but still went with it...

Jaron said okay and placed his right hand on Michael's forehead and started to speak backwards english while drawing a pentagram over and over again on his fore head,Michael started to twitch,Jaron was saying the spell more faster and intense and finally pushed the middle of Michael's forehead...Michael was twitching faster and faster and he was bending down until he finally went lifeless...Bobby was in horror seeing her Nii-Nii dead...

Bobby:*Shivering*I...I...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Jaron:*Smiling*I don't think so...

Suddenly a light came on and Bobby backed down in fright...

Jaron:Pathetic,waste of a killer...*Pointing a handgun to Bobby's face*He might be dead but right now he's with Lucifer anyways you're already messed up in the mind...Stupid Yandere bitch*Pistol Whip*

Jaron:Hehehe so who's next*grin*Of course anyone whos christian or catholic can't be possessed so *clicking the gun back*Sorry Kim...

Kim:WAI-*crying*STO-*gunshot*

Jaron:Waste of a bullet,anyone else?Nick?

Nick:*Freaked out look,looking back*NO NO NO STOP!

Jaron:Aw,but my trigger finger is itching to pull the trigger!

Nick:Please Jaron! Stop it already!

Jaron:I'm not Jaron...

Nick:...

Jaron:Becca?You want to do it?

Becca didn't say nothing..

Jaron:THATS IT!*shoots Serigo in the head*it was getting boring...

Rebecca:*In horror*SERIGO!

Stephany:JARON,QUIT YOUR SHIT ALREADY!

Jaron:Why?! This is fun!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Shoots Becca in the thigh*

Jaron:Nothing is more fun than seeing tears of pain and seeing the frightened look on your face...

Becca was scared out of her mind,the love of her life was dead, she is wounded and had no intention of getting possessed her fate was sealed the only way out was...death

Becca:*Crying*I want to go home! I want to be out of here and just go to sleep!

Jaron:Goodnight*gunshot*Anyone else?

Star:Just do it! Possess me already!*crying*

Jaron:Alrighty then,but first*Shoots Ricky*Okay then

Star was terrified no matter what, she might die either way...Jaron did the process quickly by just drawing the pentagram on her forehead and finished it by biting her,she was dead within minutes...

Jaron:Well look at that she had the potential..

Sammy was just waiting for her turn next until she felt something on her hand...It was Ven's hand giving her his knife...Sammy quickly cut her hands free and gave Ven back the knife...Ven saw Jaron coming and had no chance to give it to Bobby...Ven waited for Jaron to cross in front of him,Jaron was now right in front of him...Ven went and stabbed Jaron's knee,shoulder barging him to the ground...

Ven:Sammy,hurry!

Sammy got up and started to help Ven untie everyone...Everyone got up and ran to the road...Except Bobby,Jaron got the knife out of his knee and saw Bobby running towards him...Jaron threw the knife aiming at Bobby's heart...

Nick:BOBBY,WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Bobby:*dodges Jarons attack*I HAVE TO AVENGE MY NII-NII!GO ON,RUN!

Nick wanted to help, but Briana stopped him...The survivors ran..

Jaron:Finally,a battle between Yandere and demon possession...

Bobby:I guess so..*Getting the knife ready*Lets go,HA!*running towards him*

Jaron jumped backwards and swiftly dodge to the side...Bobby swung her fist to the side but Jaron grabbed Bobby 's wrist held on to it and kicked her in the stomach three times...Bobby fell over but Jaron still held onto her wrist.

Jaron:AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't beat demons! we are faster,stronger!*Grip getting stronger*We're able to mentally AND physically impair you!

Bobby:Ugh...Nii-nii..

Jaron:*Picking her up hard*PA-FUCKING-THETIC! YOU ARE THE WORST YANDERE EVER! *Shoves Bobby's face into dirt,and hitting Bobby's hand that was holding the knife*  
ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS JUST SMARTS!*Hits Bobby's head*

Bobby was stunned but slowly getting her poison pen that was held in the garter on her thigh ...She got it and quickly injected the poison into Jaron's leg..

Jaron:*feeling the injection*AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

Bobby:*Still dazed*Ar-Arsenic...

Jaron:*Pissed Off* YOU BITCH! HAAAAAAAAAA!

Jaron smashed Bobby's head,blood was coming out of her eyes and ears...

Jaron:Now for the others...

The remaining survivors ran down the road,Stephany and Briana were getting tired..

Briana:Dang it!

Nick:*Looking back* Bri!*Running to Briana*Babe come on! We can't stop now!

Briana:Nick,I...I think I have a cramp in my leg!

Nick:Then I'm going to have to give you a piggy back ride...

Nick turned around and let Briana get on his back.

Jaron:_ GUYS_,_where are you_!

Marcus:Come on guys before he gets closer!

The group ran until they heard multiple footsteps...One of the cult members was close to Marcus,Marcus managed to dodge the members grab...But unfortunately Jared was caught by two of the cult members...Jared told them to keep running, The Cult Members broke both his legs...The group heard Jared's screams...Sammie looked down the road and saw headlights...

Sammy:*Flagging it down, but getting stopped by Ven*What are you doing?

Ven:We can't trust it,it might be the people chasing us...

Sammy:I'm getting tired,and I'm scared Ven!

Ven:I know I am too,but I promise that NOONE will get you...

Jaron:Aw,such a lovely moment...

The gang looked behind and saw black and dark blue eyes, with a white pentagram with a very bright purple pupil...The group tried to run but they were caught by a thin wire...

Jaron:(Saying backwards English and drawing a pentagram in the air)3...2...1...See you later*Pulling the wire slicing Ven,Sammy,Nick and Marcus's throats*

Briana:*Falling on her butt*NICK!*Tearing up**Looking up*Leave me alone,Jaron!

Jaron:*Walking towards her*Why,were so close to finishing the ritual...*Coughing,throwing up*Oh fu- the poison!

Briana:*Getting up fast, and running across the street*

Jaron:BRIANA!*Gasp and falling to the ground

Briana ran to the other field to escape,Briana didn't care that she was getting tired she kept running and didn't look back...Suddenly, she saw car lights behind her...She ran faster until she saw a house...She ran to the porch and started banging on the door,until she realized it was unlocked...She ran inside and started to run for the back door. At the door,Prometheus was waiting for her...

Prometheus:See you in a little bit Honey Bear..

Briana:Wha...

Prometheus punched Briana in the face and pushed her to the wall...Before Briana had a chance to recover,the vehicle burst through the wall...

Briana's head was crushed by the vehicle,blood was spreading across the floor

Driver:Whoops...Didn't mean to break your porch Prometheus...

Prometheus: Don't worry about it, It'll be fix soon anyways...*Squatting down,moving his fingers through Briana's blood*Well see them soon anyways,*picking up his blood soaked fingers*and when we see them they'll be our very own play toys...How exciting...

[Scene Ends with Prometheus's eyes turning red]


End file.
